


Only live to get used by others

by ComegetyourfooD



Series: Transinnit gets fucked [8]
Category: Pnsfw
Genre: Abandonment, Blood and Injury, Bottom TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Crying, Forced Pregnancy, Hybrids, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Jealous TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Abuse, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:20:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29762310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ComegetyourfooD/pseuds/ComegetyourfooD
Summary: This sure is messy lmao
Relationships: Technoblade/TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Toby Smith | Tubbo/Ranboo
Series: Transinnit gets fucked [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2160201
Comments: 17
Kudos: 136





	Only live to get used by others

It smelt of honey and rum

A boy with short, messy, brown like a cup of hot chocolate hair. With pretty jade green eyes and a simple yet sweet smile. And a much taller half and half man with long pointy ears and different coloured eyes, ones of ruby red and the other of fresh green leaves. Both of them in tailored black suits. Tubbo having a green tie whilst Ranboo wore a red one.

And there he was, a wheat blond, with crystal blue eyes, shinning like pearls, vison blurry from forming tears, they spilt down his rosy cheeks his forced smile twisting into one of disgust. His narrowed eyes fixated on the men up front, their lips touching, hands clasped together, smiling through it all, best day of their lives yet the worse for Tommy’s.

Dashing he ran for it running into a forest filled with pine trees and spruce, he sobbed, teeth clenched together, nails against his palms. He sat down on the muddy grass flooring his knees up at his chest, Tommy shoved his head in between his knees tears pouring down.

Shuffling around Tommy awoke in the warmth of a bed, and the smell of pekoe tea. He raised his head and reached a hand rubbing the sleep out his eyes, his tear stained face flushed and red still. He pulled off the red bed, his complete different coloured socks hitting the wooden floor. This place seemed familiar but he couldn’t place his hand on it. He stepped out of the room, the wooden planks creaking softly. When we stepped into the living room that’s when he realized where he was. A man stood at the stove, he looked back. “Hey Tommy, you’re awake.” Techno’s husky voice rumbled. He blinked. “You’re not gonna kill me are you?” The blond mumbled raising his hands to play with the hem of his baseball t-shirt. Techno flicked a knife he hand in his hand and did some neat tricks with it one handedly, sparking some fear in the younger boy. “No, I’m not gonna hurt you, I’m making dinner. And anyways I found you outside, I was going hunting and there you were, I wasn’t gonna leave you there to die.” Techno added, grabbing the pan and shaking it lightly as the potatoes flipped over.

“Tommy come here.” Techno demanded, the still sleep dazed boy mumbled and nodded over. “Cut these.” His long fingers covered in golden jewelry pushed some peppers to the Brit. “I don’t know how..” Tommy said with a simple butter knife in hand. The pinkette sighed getting behind Tommy, his chest pressing against the boys boney back and arms right beside Tommy’s. He was so big compared to the younger boy he bent down and put his head next to Tommy’s ear, grabbing a chefs knife.

He made Tommy’s slim fingers wrap around the black handle, his fingers holding onto Tommy’s ones as well. “Mhm just like that.” He made him press down into the peppers, a satisfying crunch noise filling the quiet air. The blond felt comfy in the house, Techno’s hot breath against his neck, he gulped softly cutting the peppers as neatly as he could. “Good job, you did good.” Techno mumbled softly against Tommy’s ear. Techno retracted and continued to go finish up with the potatoes as Tommy stood still cutting the peppers.

_What the fuck just happened_

Tommy let his racoon ears and tail pop out, it hadn’t been the first time Techno had seen them so it was nothing new. The atmosphere was nice, the smell of newly cooked potatoes and steak along with peppers and wine, the fire crackling, the warmth of the house, Tommy forgot about the wedding he forgot about his troubles, forgot everything, just bathed in this sweet moment.

Tommy smiled, Techno fixed up the plates setting them down on the spruce table, a red table cloth neatly underneath. Tommy sat across from Techno. The pinkette brushed his short hair back, he grabbed a bottle of wine and filled their glasses up, a smile tugging at his lips his tusks showing in the process. All bad thoughts about techno and the things the man had done before drifted away like water under a bridge. The older man sat down, picking up a fork and eating the sliced meat. “Where’s Phil actually?” Tommy asked eating his mouth full. “He went to some wedding, the one with Tubbo and Ranboo... that filthy communist.” He didn’t mean to sound political, he finished up, wiping his hands on a napkin placed close to his plate. Tommy finished afterwards.

“Tubbo isn’t bad-“ Tommy mumbled going to sip at the wine, he really didn’t like the taste but the boy didn’t want to seem rude. He sipped it slowly keeping his eyes on the man in front. The elder did as well gulping down the bitter liquid, golden eyes glued on the blond. “I wouldn’t say that Tommy.” He replied. “Do you want to feel the pleasure of being an anarchist Tommy?” He asked placing down the wine glass. He raised a brow. “Well I don’t know how Technoblade.”

As soon as lips closed he felt hands on his shoulders. Techno grabbed the boy and pinned him down, panic flared, Tommy’s tail spiked up he hissed. “Technoblade-“ He was cut off by a hand pushing him down by his neck, not enough to choke him but enough to hinder his breathing. Tommy could smell something for certain, the smell of wine, and the smell of a piglin in heat. “Tech-no- stop- techn-o stoP-“ He wheezed out in pain. He felt hands glide his khaki jeans off.

Tears formed in Tommy’s squinting eyes, he didn’t want this, he clawed at Techno’s arms but nothing changed the situation, he was weak, pathetic, he cried out when his legs were spread, he tried kicking at the much stronger man but was only met with punch in the face resulting in blood spilling from his nose and tears once again dripping down, he gagged his mouth open to breath properly. Techno grabbed Tommy’s legs once again with one firm hand, he hooked his finger in the boxers and pulled them down, pulling himself out of his pants he noticed something.

Tommy was trans, for some sick reason it made the piglin in heat more sexual, he slid his cock over the slit. Tommy crying out. “STOP IT- it won’t-won’t tech won’t fit- please stop-stop-STOP-STOP TECHNOO-“ He cried screaming as he was shoved to the hilt he felt his insides get ripped.

Techno pulled his hand off Tommy’s throat and hold onto the boy’s hips, digging his sharp nails into the pale skin, cherry like blood spilling, his mind was foggy with lust he did not care how much he’d hurt Tommy, only to get his dick wet. He slammed into him at a rough pace as more tears and yells were ripped out of the boy. Until his voice went out, raspy and dry, only hiccups and his body jolting at each thrust. Techno huffed out softly, so close, so close to coming.

The man’s hips snapped forward and cum filled the boy up, he pulled out and got up shoving himself back into his pants he walked away from Tommy. The kid was shaking, tears rolling down, blood spilling down his cheek, chin, hips, and in between his knees. He heaved out for air scrambling to his knees. His body ached it hurt so bad. Techno sighed. Looking at the boy, a pitiful expression on his face. “Never tell anyone about what happened and. Get. Out.” Tommy found his pants and boxers, slipping them on, he ran, limping. He didn’t care to get his shoes or anything he just limped into the forest once again, body weak he laid on the cold flooring.

He hugged himself, racoon ears twitching in the cold air, he stayed still. He’d wait till morning and get back home then. Slumber slipped into him once again. He finally rested.

_I only live to get used_

_Used by the ones I loved_

_I’m sorry_


End file.
